


Under the Desk

by coockie8



Series: Eye for an Eye [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Competition, Exhaustion, Exhibitionism, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed decides to have a little fun by blowing Roy under his desk while Roy is in a meeting. Part of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> That’s right; I’m doing a series. This one’s really short, but I promise the next part will be much longer. Either way, I hope you like my little beginning to what will hopefully be a very long series.

Ed snickered softly from his spot under Roy’s desk. He was probably going to get in trouble for this, but in Ed’s mind it was worth it. He clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter when he heard the door open. He squished himself as far back under the desk as he could go when Roy sat down. Ed peaked out the small peep hole he’d made and grinned at the sight of the higher ranking officer’s Roy was supposed to be meeting with this morning. They started talking; just discussing Military related things that Ed could personally care less about. He shuffled closer to Ray until he comfortably nestled in between his legs; grinning when he heard Roy’s breath hitch. Ed reached up and started groping at Roy’s crotch; grin widening when Roy’s breath hitched again.

“Is something wrong, Colonel?”

One of the other Officers asked. Roy swallowed thickly

“No, not at all,”

He assured; voice strained. Ed grinned and leaned forward to lick at Roy’s crotch; supressing a small moan when Roy’s cock began to twitch to life. Roy’s hand slid under the desk and tangled in Ed’s hair; pushing his head down and smothering him. Ed was just barely able to contain his moans this time as Roy’s cock was pressed against his face. He brought his hands up and eagerly unzipped Roy’s pants; pulling his hardened cock out and lapping at the head. This was the only time Ed was happy with how calm Roy was during sex; the man hardly ever lost his cool. He took the head into his mouth and suckled on it; a tiny, barely audible hum escaping his throat at the taste of Roy’s precum. Roy tugged on Ed’s hair again and swallowed thickly. Ed grinned and took more of Roy’s cock into his mouth; humming quietly around the thick shaft.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Colonel?”

Ed knew that voice; it was General Hakuro. Roy swallowed thickly

“Yes, General,”

He assured; somewhat breathlessly. Ed wanted to moan so badly, but he didn’t want to get Roy into any _real_ trouble. Ed took the entirety of Roy’s huge cock into his mouth and swallowed around it. Roy dug his nails into Ed’s scalp and stammered over his sentence. Ed pulled off to give himself some air and leisurely stroked Roy’s cock with his automail hand; Roy loved when he did that, said he found it kinky. Ed bit his lip and gently squeezed the head; he could tell my Roy’s heavy breathing and more frequent swallowing that he was incredibly close. Ed clamped his lips over the head and jerked the shaft; letting out a tiny moan when Roy came in his mouth. He pulled off and swallowed; only to be hit in the face by a stray spurt of cum. Ed grinned and put Roy back in his pants before shifting back to his corner of the desk cubby. 

The meeting went on for another 10 minutes; ending with Roy standing and saluting, Ed sure was happy he had the decency to put Roy’s cock away. Roy sat back down and pushed his chair back so he could see Ed under the desk

“You are in _so_ much trouble,”

He warned. Ed cooed happily and crawled into Roy’s lap

“You can punish me later, Colonel,”

He purred; rubbing his erection against Roy stomach

“Right now I think your desk needs to be christened,”

He finished; pulling Roy into a choking kiss. Roy returned it full force; he’d just have to punish Ed later, maybe a good, hard spanking was in order.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m putting this in a series instead of a chapter based story because all of the parts can be read without the use of the others. It’s more fun in a series, but each part doesn’t require any of the other’s to make sense. Any way, I hope you like it. This is my first real series.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
